Flower's Love:Extra Chapters
by TrulySheena
Summary: The Extra Chapters of Flower's Love!If you want to read this,read Flower's Love first.Basically,this is all of the things mentioned in Flower's Love that you haven't seen,plus Chapter 3 which is something that takes place after the original story!
1. A Flower's Past

**TrulySheena:Hooray!Flower's Love,Extra Chapters!**

**NyaGirl51:NOOOOOO I HATE HEARING LORD KRATTY BEING WITH SOMEONE ELSE!**

**PotoSynthesis:Ummm,out of all of the fanfictions you wrote,Flower's Love was my favorite.**

**applegell:Yay!The return of Flower's Love!**

**The-Assassin-Sheena:Did I hear what I thought you said?**

**CrescentAxeMaiden:YAY!FLOWER'S LOVE HAS RETURNED!**

**Sumire:Yes,now we're going to tell the stories...**

**Kratos:Behind the stories.**

**NyaGirl51:KRATTY!**

**TrulySheena:Okay,I guess you know by now that I do not own ToS,so...Sumire,tell your part!**

**Sumire:Okay.Along time ago,before I met Kratos...**

Sumire's POV

I walked over to Meltokio whenever my husband went to work.You see,I was just recently married to a man named Bako.He is a blacksmith,but blacksmiths haven't been earning alot of money lately.So he spends all day from the afternoon until the next morning,hoping to get something to work on.But he rarely does.Because of this,we hardly get any money.We live by the ocean near the Grand Tethe'alla bridge,so every day,my husband goes to Ozette for work.Every time he is gone,I go to Meltokio.There,men are constantly roaming around.From those men,I got my job.

"Excuse me,"I said,walking into a building in the poor side of Meltokio.I remember there being other women in there,and alot of men.Men who wanted those women.Men who wanted them,for a heavy price.I walked over to a table and asked someone where can I get a job.The person told me to go upstairs and meet "the boss."

The boss was sitting down at a table.He had a cigar in his mouth,and the room was filled with smoke.

"How can I help ya?"He said through his cigar.

"Well,"I said,very aware of the smoke,"I'd like to work here,part-time."The man looked up and grabbed my face.How I hated him being so close to me,as disgusting as he was.

"How old are ya,pretty face?"The smoke was really getting to me now.

I began to cough as I told him."22."And I coughed some more,trying not to cough in his face.

"Good,Good.Now go wait downstairs,and when a man approaches you,you sleep with him no matter what.Alright?You go to a room in the back."I nodded my head and went downstairs.After about a half and hour,some men were already approaching me.Just as I was about to go and work for the first time,the boss called me upstairs.I ran up the stairs,hoping that I wasn't in trouble for anything.When I got up there,he had just finished hanging up the phone.

"We got a job for ya,from one of our best customers.His name is Zelos,we're going to give you his adress and you go to his house.We're going to give you a new dress,and remember,look sexy,and don't wear anything under your clothes.Got it?"He looked very cruel staring at me.

"Yes."I felt so nervous.I was hoping that this first guy,Zelos,would pay me alot of money for this.This was going to be my second time to ever have sex.I didn't know what I had to do to make a guy _want _me.I arrived at Zelos' house,and a butler greeted me to the door.

"Sir Zelos!Your guest has arrived."I looked up to see a man in a pink robe with red hair come out of the first room.

"Ah,yes.Hunny,come upstairs."As I walked up the stairs,he took me by the hand and led me into his room.

I pushed him onto his bed and began to take off my dress.I had to get alot of money for this one.In minutes we were undressed and I was already on top of him,pushing and pushing him into me.Then he rolled over and began thrusting wildly inside my body,moving and moving,and I moved along with him.He kissed all over me,tickled at my body with his tongue.Soon,I knew he was going to explode inside me,and I would climax.

I knew that this was wrong,but I needed the money.When he was about to reach his peak,I rolled back on top and made the final push.Zelos was pleased as hell.As a parting gift,my lips left his chest and moved down,far down.Zelos told me that he felt hard again,gasping in between his words.

After he finally calmed down and his breathing became normal,he handed me a load of money,and then a load of extra,for myself.

"I'm going to call you next time,hunny,"He said,putting back on his robe.

I put back on my dress and left outside and walked back to work.When I showed Boss my profits,he couldn't believe it.He said that everytime someone calls,he's going to send me to them.I nodded,and I left for home.It was very,very late.

I walked inside my house.Bako wasn't there.He was never there,even though I'm going to work so hard to get him this money.

Over the next year,I went back and forth to my job,and my husband never found out.He was just happy that we were able to make a living.But one day,this one day,my world shattered.

I walked over to the clinic.I had to get my daily check up that I got twice a year.My doctor had asked me did my husband have any diseases.When I told him no,he said, "Well,you have an Sexually Transmitted Disease,Sumire."

I stared at him in shock.He explained to me that I couldn't have kids because of this,unless I had an operation.So I told my husband everything.

"Bako..."I said,as he came home from work.

"Yes,Sumire?"He looked confused.He'd never seen me this depressed before.

"I...I've never told you...where I got this money from,but..."He stared at me,even more bewildered than he already was.

"I've been working at a brothel,in Meltokio...and..."

His eyes widened like they had never did before.He couldn't believe what his wife had just told him.That she's a _prostitute_?That couldn't have been happening.

"Now,now...I went to the clinic today...and they said that...that I-I can't...I can't..."I started to cry.It was so hard to speak inbetween sobs."I can't have children...anymore.So now...to pay for the operation...I'm going to live there,and...and I don't want you to stop me."He stared and was about to speak,but I left.Another year had passed.My husband divorced me,and I still couldn't save up for the operation.It was too much Gald for me,and I only got tips from Zelos,who I only saw 9 times since I first started working here.

But when I told Boss that I wanted to quit,he couldn't take it.

"Boss...I'm going to stop working here.There's no way that I'm going to be able to save up enough.And my husband is gone.I have no reason to make any money now."

He jumped up,banging his hands on the table."What are you talking about!You're going to stay here!How am I supposed to make a living if you leave!It's not my fault that your stupid husband left,is it?"

I was not going to let him yell at me like that."How can you say that!The job you've given me gave me an STD!You expect me to stay here!This job ruined my life!"

Then all of a sudden,he turned around and slapped me."Shut up,slut!"I fell hard to the floor,and as I fell,a man wearing purple with maroon hair turned the corner.

That man is Kratos.

-----------------------------------------------

**TrulySheena:YAY!Short Chapter,but this one is on Sumire's past,her relationship with Zelos,and the events leading to how she met Kratos.**

**NyaGirl51:You know,if you read this,you feel bad for her.AND you'd never think that she's the same girl from the story of her and Kratos.**

**Sumire:Yes,I did change a bit.But I changed for Kratos,so he wouldn't see me the same way Bako did.**

**Kratos:Yes,she did.**

**PotoSynthesis:Yo!That was weird when she was doing it with Zelos.**

**CrescentAxeMaiden:OMG,I know!**

**applegell:Ummm...this chapter was...different.**

**The-Assassin-Sheena:Yeah,it sure was.**

**TrulySheena:Well,I dunno what else to talk about...so see you in Flower's Love Extra Chapters:Part 2!**


	2. When a Flower and a Mercenary Make Love

**TrulySheena:Okay!Now we're on the second Extra chapter!**

**NyaGirl51:WHO CARES?IT'S NOT KRANNA!**

**CrescentAxeMaiden:Waaah!This is a creepy chapter!**

**TrulySheena:It's not creepy...just it shows a part that was cut out.**

**PotoSynthesis:BE WARNED!This chapter contains love making!**

**applegell:But it's still one of my favorite fanfictions !**

**The-Assassin-Sheena:Ya,me too!**

**TrulySheena:Okay,let's get started!Remember,this chapter is rated M.**

Sumire's POV

---------------------------------------

Kratos and I were walking home from the party.I was so touched at the present he had given me,such beautiful flowers...I couldn't help but stare at them the whole walk home.I knew that Kratos was the one that I wanted to be with.When we got home,I immediately found a vase and put them inside.I sat down on our bed and I realized how quiet the house was.The only light in the house besides the light from the flowers was the light from the moon outside our bedroom window.Kratos walked in as I started taking off my shoes.

"Sumire..."He walked over to me and sat down on the bed and began to kiss me.Slowly moving down onto the bed,we broke free of our kiss.I looked into his eyes and smiled.He laid me down,and started to undo the ties to my dress.

Our breathing started to quicken,and so did Kratos' hands.I unbuttoned his shirt and rubbed my hands over his bare chest,how warm it felt.As soon as Kratos was about to remove my dress,he stared at me and gave me light,playful kisses on my cheek.Gripping his now loose pants,I whispered in his ear...

"Please...keep going..."I smiled again.Letting go of his pants,they fell down,and he somehow took them off without getting up.He found a way to get my dress off and stared at my body.His eyes were exploring my body,slowly staring at the parts he revealed.Then,slowly removing my underwear as I removed his,he started to plant kisses on my neck.

I felt Kratos' hardness on my leg,and moving into my inner thigh.He shifted over a little,and in seconds,he was slowly coming inside.The first thrust felt so great;was this what it was like to make love with someone you love?_I haven't felt like this in a long time._

Kratos began to thrust more and more,and I slowly went faster with him.Kissing him and moving to his rythym,I felt so safe with him.Thrusting and thrusting...oohhh...it felt so good.It wasn't like this with anyone else.Never was someone like this.

Then Kratos began to slow down."Sorry..."He said.

I twirled my finger in his hair."No...do what you were doing..."And I gave him another smile.He looked at me and I nodded my head.Kratos began to thrust again and he kissed me more.Slowly moving his lips down,he began to kiss my neck,and then he moved his tongue around my breasts.Then he began to move around and around inside of me,and his tongue moving in the same motion around my nipples.He stopped thrusting,but this felt just as good.Moaning while kissing him,I felt very happy.

Kratos stroked my body in such a way that I thought my heart would stop.Massaging my body in so many different ways,moving his hand up and down my thighs and my hips,rubbing my hard nipples,or just touching any part of my body,using either his hands or his tongue,making me shiver in either delight or excitement.

Kratos began to shiver,too.In such a way,that I knew he did not want to stop.I didn't want to either.I don't think I would ever want to stop.

Kratos began to breathe faster as I noticed that I was actually breathing faster than him,even though he was doing everything.I wanted to speak to tell him how I felt about him,but the only things that came out were my moans and my breathing inbetween them.

Our breathing began to quicken so much that they became more like little gasps,and then I began to moan a little longer and louder.And then we heard the door open to the living room.Along with that,we heard Lloyd and his friends enter the living room.Hoping they wouldn't come in,we stopped moving...even breathing.

After about a minute or so when everyone shut the lights and began to go to sleep,Kratos started to laugh.I laughed a little too.I couldn't believe what _could've_ happened.

"You know...what this means...right...?"He said,breathing inbetween words.

I looked from the door and looked at him."...What...?"

"We've got to...keep quiet,you know?"He smiled.I loved seeing Kratos smile.

We slowly started up again.I wasn't able to moan so I thought of a way to let him know how good he made me feel.As he moved,I wrapped my legs around his and pulled him in,giving him the hint to start thrusting again.

Pulling him with my legs with every thrust,I began to dig my nails into his back from the pleasure I was getting since I wasn't able to make any noise.I couldn't take it no more,I wanted him to come fully in.I tried to roll on top of him,but he wouldn't let me.

"Sumire...It's your birthday..."He took a gasp of air."Not mine."He smiled more and kissed me again.

I smiled back.I was so happy he took the time to kiss me _and_ come in instead of just coming inside.It made it more romantic...

Then he pulled me into a hard kiss.As our tongues were swirling around each other,I felt him do one strong,final thrust and I gasped in the kiss.He rolled over to the other side of the bed and we sat there,gasping for air.

I rolled over to him,heart still pounding,and I leaned against his body.Kratos' body began to heat up as my breast touched his chest.His body was so warm..._I've never felt anyone that warm.So full of love..._

I began to listen to his heart,and I felt it pounding.Pounding like mine.What we just did..._was real_.

Listening to our breathing made me feel so strange inside.I just felt like...like I was certain of this;I loved Kratos more than I loved anyone else,more than any man I ever slept with,more than my first husband Bako.

When our breathing began to slow down to normal pace,he finally looked at me without blushing.

"Sumire,I love you.I love you so much.I'll do anything for you."I could tell Kratos was serious.I looked at the ceiling and closed my eyes.

"Sumire,why are you crying?"

I looked at him and threw my arms around him.

"Kratos...You make me feel like nothing has happened to me in the past.What just happened,it felt like my first time again.Except I felt _loved_.You just make me so happy...I just..I just want to start all over again.But with you,this time."I said and smiled,and laid my head on his shoulder.I was crying because I'm so sensitive,so happy,so in love."I love you.."I don't think I ever meant those words like how I did just now.

Kratos hugged me and kissed me lightly on my cheek."I love you,too."He squeezed me even tighter,and I pulled _him _into a kiss.I loved kissing him.I loved doing everything with him.And I knew then,that I would do everything with him for a long time.

"Kratos..."I began to close my eyes from being tired.

"Happy Birthday,"He whispered,and we fell asleep.

---------------------------------------

**TrulySheena:Awww!I love that chapter!**

**NyaGirl51:cough cough INAPPROPRIATE cough cough!**

**TrulySheena:SO DON'T READ IT!**

**CrescentAxeMaiden:Yeah...but don't you think you were a little bit too descriptive?**

**TrulySheena:No.**

**PotoSynthesis:Ummm...okay.**

**applegell:Yeah...so...I dunno what to talk about.**

**The-Assassin-Sheena:Yeah..me neither.**

**NyaGirl51:IT'S ONLY INAPPROPRIATE 'CUZ IT'S NOT ANNA!**

**TrulySheena:Ooh!So this whole time,it was about that?Wow.Anyway,see you guys in the next extra chapter!**

**Everyone:Bye!**


	3. A Flower Pollinates Alone

**TrulySheena:Finally! Another Chapter! It's been awhile,hasn't it?**

**NyaGirl51:NOOOOOOOOO!!!**

**CrescentAxeMaiden:THIS CHAPTER SOUNDS AWESOME!!**

**NyaGirl51:I WON'T READ IT! I WON'T READ IT!!**

**TrulySheena:If you say so, but I think I'll love it! 3**

**NyaGirl51:AHHHHH!!! KRATOS, HOW COULD YOU?!**

**TrulySheena:Get over it,and read the fanfiction!**

Sumire's POV

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kratos had left our small home outside of Meltokio to go visit his son. Lloyd had went on a journey with Colette to go find and destroy all of the Expheres on our earth, so now that he's finally arriving back, Kratos has left to go stay with him for a few days. I didn't go because all of Lloyd's friends would be there, that including Zelos. Zelos... he still gives me shivers, even though he, Kratos, and myself, have solved all of our problems over 2 months ago.

I've missed Kratos so bad over these few days that I can't take it. Waking up and he's not there, tossing and turning from those dreams that wet me every night... I couldn't wait until he came back so he can satisfy me in his loving way, physically, mentally, spiritually... That is, until I was going through my old things and in the bottom drawer, I found it.

Something that I haven't seen or used in over a year.

A vibrator.

I stared at it, thinking of all of the things I had been feeling over the past few days. I needed him. I need him now. I had no idea when he was coming home, but it wouldn't be bad if I satisfy myself for once. I reached for it and put it down in the middle of the pillow. _If I want to do this thinking of him, then I might as well do it in a place where I'm always with him..._I got ready for some arousing-treatment, grabbing my bathrobe and the removable-showerhead. Plugging it in and smiling at the thought of what I was about to do with myself, feeling my excitement take over my thoughts but not my body, turning up the water to luke-warm so I wouldn't burn myself. Undressing myself and touching the parts that I revealed made me think of our first time. I smiled at the thought of using my left hand, our wedding ring hand, touching myself in the same way Kratos would or even in my own ways that I would discover tonight.

I lowered myself into the warm water, thinking of all the places that I would touch myself. I thought of how good a self massage would feel. Putting my hands to my inner thighs, I started rubbing and tickling myself moving up my body. _I'm not moving my hands down yet..Not moving them down.._ I thought that over and over, but I couldn't resist. I turned on the shower head and pulled it closer to my body, lifting up my legs and pulling it closer and closer to my spot. I turned up the speed of the water and it came out harder and faster. I started laughing in relief, I haven't felt anything like this in what's felt like forever!

I remembered the toy I had left on my bed and I began to jump up from the tub, noticing my fluids floating in the water. I started laughing thinking of what a great orgasm I would be having in minutes. _Why am I so happy?? _Everything was making me smile and giggle. Masturbating was putting me into a dream-like state. What had stopped me from doing this? Whatever it was, it won't stop me now. The only thing that can stop me is Kratos whenever he comes and will do things like this on me...

Before I knew it, I was back in my bedroom with my towel under the pillow from earlier. I laid myself on top of the vibrator that was laying on my pillow. I turned it on and began to smile once again to think of the bliss that would be coming any minute. I lowered myself onto it and I laid my knees on the bed, arching my back and lifting my head up at the ceiling. The buzzing sound was so..ah, I can't even describe it, it just makes everything more better. I turned up the vibration more and more, slowly numbing my whole body, but still making my vaginal nerves jump at every waking second...Oh, I just wanted to throw my hands down and give myself an orgasm right then and there! ...But I wanted everything to be nice and slow. Cherishing every moment. Of course, I couldn't do that so I picked up the now soaking wet vibrator and threw it to the other side of the bed and lifted up my legs.

Holding myself open with my left hand and putting my right-handed fingers inside, I started closing my hand and licking my lips. I started writing _Property of Kratos _inside myself and started laughing.After doing that with sillyness, feeling myself go into near orgasmic-state, I decided to go for it. I moved my pointer finger over to my G-spot and in the upper part of my inside, slowly making a "come here" signal with my fingers, and I felt myself coming. I started moaning and slightly screaming my laughs as I felt myself on the verge of reaching my climax, thinking of all of the things that I'll do with Kratos when he came back.But then, it happened.

I heard my bedroom door open. Kratos was there, staring. Mouth agape. I looked over to him with the same look on his face as I did, except I was breathing twice as hard._ How long was he watching?!_

"Sumire...what are you...doing?" His warm velvet voice that I had been longing for had filled the room, but nothing felt right at that moment to me. I was close to losing my near-orgasm when he came in.

I stared long and hard, dumbfounded that he had seen me like this at a time when he's not around."I-I-I...I, uh, I missed you really, really bad, Kratos... and I couldn't take sitting here so long without you so..I-I-I.."

Kratos took off everything but his pants and picked me up, putting me in his lap. While one of his hands was holding up my body, the other hand moved down to where my hand was. It never had moved since he came in. He put his hand on top of mine and he whispered in my ear, "I missed you the same, honey. I did the same thing while I was away." I closed my eyes again. I couldn't believe it. Kratos and I are together even when we are apart, only mentally and in heart, doing the same thing thinking about each other.

He moved our fingers inside of me as I wrapped my free arm around him and pushed the other one inside. I started screaming and laughing again, Kratos had known just what to do to bring me back to my dream land. He was smiling with me, happy to see me so happy. As soon as I was about to orgasm though, he pulled my finger out and pulled it into his mouth, slowly licking around my finger and sucking all of the wetness off and licking his lips. I pulled his finger out and did the same as I would do on him, tasting myself in the proccess.

I looked at him and smiled. Looking in his brown eyes had made me forget for a second what we had been doing and I thought about why I love him so much. He moved his fingers in my dark hair and I stroked mine through his brunette, sometimes grabbing his hair and licking the side of his face and just smiling at him, panting, and staring into those deep brown eyes that I fell in love with. Before I knew it, his fingers were in me again and I was reaching my climax again. Just kissing and having him touch me, it felt like my world - our worlds, were spinning...

I climaxed.

I made a high pitched moan and I started scream-laughing until my nerves slowed down. Kratos was laughing too, just looking at me. After I calmed down, I still wouldn't stop hanging onto him. I didn't want to, so I sat there hugging him and started crying. I was always so happy that this would happen. I'm so happy Kratos doesn't mind. I looked up at him and smiled, twirling my fingers in his hair.

"So...Kratos, can you show me everything you did while I was away? I want to see it first-person." I smiled, showing him my teeth and I kissed him so he would get the idea.He blushed, smiling, and then we went into the bathroom and locked the door, turning on the shower and letting the steam rise so that we will only be able to feel each other, loving each other more and more than we did when we first met.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TrulySheena:Wah...such bliss 3**

**NyaGirl51:WHAT IS WITH YOU AND 'THOSE' TYPES OF FANFICTIONS???**

**CrescentAxeMaiden:Woot! Go TS!**

**TrulySheena:Thank you, CrescentAxeMaiden! And for your information, NyaGirl51, I ENJOY making these fanfictions. So if you don't like them, get off the Author's Note.**

**NyaGirl51:Okay...well, see you in your next fanfiction!**

**TrulySheena:Okay! Bye! Keep on reading forward to my fanfictions, everybody!**


End file.
